International Patent Application WO 00/53595 describes the use of 2,4,5-substituted pyrimidines, with a heterocyclic group in the 4 position and an anilino group in the 2 position, which in turn carries a side chain with the length of at least one n-propyl group, as an active component with an anticancer activity.
Moreover, International Patent Application WO 00/39101 proposes the use of 2,4,5-substituted pyrimidines as compounds with an anticancer activity, which are linked in the 2 and 4 positions to an aromatic or heteroaromatic ring, at least one of which has a side chain with the length of at least one n-propyl group.
Antiviral 2,4,5-substituted pyrimidines, wherein the groups Rc and Rd at the nitrogen of the 4 position form a heteroaromatic five-membered ring, are known from International Patent Application WO 99/41253.
International Patent Application WO 97/19065 also proposes the use of 2,4,5-substituted pyrimidines, with a 3,4-dialkoxy-anilino group in the 2 position, as kinase inhibitors.
For 2,4,5-substituted pyrimidines which carry (hetero)aryls in the 2 and 4 positions (WO00/27825), as well as for 2,4,5-substituted pyrimidines which carry a (hetero)aryl group functionalised with a nitrile group in position 2 or 4 (EP0 945 443), an antiviral activity has been described.
The aim of the present invention is to find new active substances which can be used for the prevention and/or treatment of diseases characterised by excessive or abnormal cell proliferation.